


Getting Lost Somewhere

by nickknacknikki



Series: 30 Day Relationship Challenge [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Relationship Challenge, Established Bilbo/Thorin, Established Relationship, F/M, Rule 63, Short, Thorin gets lost, fem!Bilbo, frustrated!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickknacknikki/pseuds/nickknacknikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of the 30 Day Relationship Challenge!</p><p>Thorin and Bella are on a romantic anniversary getaway when Thorin gets them lost. Again.</p><p>Short and sweet stand-alone with more to follow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lost Somewhere

“Thorin, would you like for me to take a look at the map?”

“No, I’m fine. We should be there soon.”

Bella huffed a small breath at the quick response and looked heavenward with not a small amount of exasperation. They had been wandering for what felt like hours trying to find their way to the small suite they were rooming in and Thorin was absolutely driving her around the bend with his figurative chest beating. Currently, he stood with his back to her, stance proud and cocksure, and Bella couldn’t help but stick her tongue out at him AND his stupid stubbornness. 

They had traveled to Rivendell to celebrate their two year anniversary, enticed by the promises of romantic walks through lush gardens and stunning vistas, but the trip was quickly devolving into an unmitigated disaster. Things had started out pleasant enough. Bella and Thorin had managed to snag their own compartment on the train to Rivendell and snuggled close together for conversation and a short nap, reveling the chance to just _be _. Both had been too busy with work lately, but lying wrapped in Thorin’s arms made Bella forget every night of falling asleep alone and every morning of eating breakfast without him. She had been so confident that this would be the perfect trip to reconnect and relax.__

__But upon arrival, the desk receptionist handed _Thorin _the map. After a third date that ended with a failed mugging (all because Thorin knew a _shortcut _), Bella had learned earlier in their relationship that she should always take charge of the directions. Usually wide eyes and blushing excitement were enough for Thorin to placate Bella’s unrelenting desire to lead the way, but after two years of dating, her love of maps and compasses and “oh Thorin let’s ask someone, it’s a wonderful way to meet new people” became a bit suspicious.  
So here she was, skin tender and reddened by the afternoon sun, stomach grumbling for _some _kind of sustenance, and patience running thin. All because of Thorin couldn’t bloody well ask for help. Or at least admit that he was…_______ _

________“…wrong.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What Bella?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And the stupid prick had the audacity to still look like a cologne ad when she could just _feel _the sweat pooling at her nape and the burn on her cheeks.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I said _wrong _Thorin, as in you’re _wrong _for thinking we’ll be back soon. _Wrong _as in the amount of aloe I’ll have to buy by the time we get back to our rooms. _Wrong _as in why the bloody fuck are you smiling right now?” Bella spat out, squaring her shoulders and clenching her fists._________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Thorin’s small smile expanded into a full blown, shit-eating grin as he smoothed out her fists and interlocked her fingers with his. “I’m just remembering the first time I got us lost and you thought you were so clever and slick, getting these little hands on the map and saving the day. I’ve been wondering how long we would have to date before you finally had enough and snapped at me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“But-wha-YOU! We could have been back hours ago you teasing prick!” Bella cried shoving their wound fingers into Thorin’s chest and making her already red face more flushed with embarrassment. “How long have you known?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Long enough. I’ve thoroughly enjoyed your efforts over the years though, quite entertaining love.” Thorin winked back. “And it’s hardly been hours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Minutes are measured in hours when I’m hangry Thorin.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m rather ravenous myself, but maybe not in the same way.” Thorin purred, his deep baritone sending a thrilling chill down Bella’s spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Well if we got back to the bloody room anytime soon, both of our issues could be solved couldn’t they?” she huffed in response, still a bit miffed, but quickly melting at the look in Thorin’s eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“How about a deal?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Unlinking their fingers, Thorin slid his hands down to grip at Bella’s waist and nuzzled his mouth up close to her ear. “If I can get us back in the next ten minutes, you’ll deliver on that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Anything you prat. I’ll even let you break out that complimentary whipped cream.” Bella murmured, quickly heating up at the feel of his beard on her throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Good. And by the way Bella?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“WHAT Thorin?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Our rooms and around that next bend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, this was just a short little ditty to get my feet wet again. I'll be adding more to this series as much quickly as I can and would LOVE some feedback! Sexytimes and more characters will make appearances, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> I'm also looking to start a longer fic, so if anyone has any burning prompts/requests, feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Lots of Love!  
> Nikki


End file.
